


Lullaby

by ofshipsandswans



Series: Neverland Renaissance prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Neverland Renaissance 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: The night after their first kiss, he sings a lullaby about a lost girl, she pretends she’s sleeping





	Lullaby

_Oh, once there lived a fair maid_

_Alone and lost and there she stayed_

_With flaxen hair and dark eyes_

_In a cruel world of lies_

The sweet, sombre melody echoes through the night, Hook’s voice carrying in the light breeze. She lies there on her side, turned away from the camp, keeping her breathing even but otherwise fully alert. She can feel his eyes on her, burning through her, but she doesn’t turn around. She can’t.

_A lost love, a lost dream_

_Ne'er was hope to be seen_

She kissed him. She kissed him and it was wonderful. All those looks, those words and little touches finally boiling over. It _was_ wonderful. And over too, too soon.

_Oh, once there was a maiden fair_

_With dark eyes and flaxen hair_

_Alone she’d slumber, alone she’d weep_

_Oh, my fair maid, dream of me_

That one gets to her. A tear makes its way down her cheek, and she lets it fall, lets herself sink back into being that lost girl.

This place, and these people. They keep bringing her back to her past. She promised herself never to be that girl again. She hates that she can’t always be strong enough to keep that promise.

_A lost love, a lost dream_

_Ne'er was hope to be seen_

_Please, fair maid, dream of me_

Emma finally closes her eyes, and lets herself be lulled by his voice.

She will dream of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
